live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016)
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is a 2016 American superhero film directed by Zack Snyder and written by Chris Terrio and David S. Goyer. The film premiered at the Auditorio Nacional in Mexico City on March 19, 2016 and was released in the United States on March 25, 2016 by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film stars: Ben Affleck, Henry Cavill, Amy Adams, Jesse Eisenberg, Diane Lane, Laurence Fishburne, Jeremy Irons, Holly Hunter, Gal Gadot. The film co-stars: Scoot McNairy, Jena Malone, Callan Mulvey, Tao Okamoto. Starring *Ben Affleck - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Henry Cavill - Clark Kent/Superman *Amy Adams - Lois *Jesse Eisenberg - Lex Luthor *Diane Lane - Martha Kent *Laurence Fishburne - Perry White *Jeremy Irons - Alfred *Holly Hunter - Senator Finch *Gal Gadot - Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Scoot McNairy - Wallace Keefe *Jena Malone - Jenet Klyburn *Callan Mulvey - Anatoli Knyazev *Tao Okamoto - Mercy Graves 'Cast' *Young Bruce Wayne - Brandon Spink *Martha Wayne - Lauren Cohan *Wayne Industries Pilots - Alan D. Purwin, Mark Edward Taylor *Jack O'Dwyer - Hugh Maguire *Zod - Michael Shannon (Archive Footage/CGI Recreation) *Metropolis Citizens - Hanna Dworkin, Tiffany L. Addison, Owais Ahmed, Anish Jethmalani, Tiffany Bedwell, Natalee Arteaga, Keith D. Gallagher, Jeff Dumas, Miriam Lee, Alicia Regan *Teacher - Stephanie Koenig *Sage - Ripley Sobo *Island Divers - Matahi Drollet, Mormon Maitui *Island Scientist - Richard Burden *Island Mother - Taraina Sanford *Nairomian Driver - Scott Edward Logan *Jimmy Olsen - Michael Cassidy *Rebel Driver - Christopher Dontrell Piper *Rebel Translator - Theo Bongani Ndyalvane *General Security Chief - Julius Tennon *General Amajagh - Sammi Rotibi *CIA Analyst - Michael K. Kraft *CIA Supervisor - Barton Bund *Python Team Leader - Bailey Chase *Drone Pilot - Dan Amboyer *Nairomian Crying Women - Nene Nwoko, Diana Gaitirira, Esodie Geiger, Jalene Mack, Michele Rene *Kahina Ziri - Wunmi Mosaku *Senator Barrows - Dennis North *Officer Mazzuccheli - Kiff Vandenheuvel *Officer Rucka - Mason Heidger *Hostage Girls - Whitney Yang, Jean Ho, Kristine Cabanban *Cesar Santos - Sebastian Sozzi *Emmet Vale - Ralph Lister *Metropolis Cops - Sammy Publes, Jay Adams *Hero's Park Jogger - Julia Glander *Hero's Park Tourist - David Midura *Jenny - Rebecca Buller *Reporter at Monument - Jay Towers *Air Force MP - Michael D. Ellison *Squatter Mother - Satori Shakoor *Squatter Boy - Issac Ryan Brown *Poet - Paul Miles-Jackson *Underground Fight Patron - Kirill Ostapenko *Mob Boss - Cleve McTier *Bartender - Bevin Kowal *Beautiful Woman - Rashontae Wawrzyniak *Swanwick - Harry Lennix *Major Farris - Christina Wren *Sports Announcers - Tom Luginbill, Dave Pasch *Party Photographer - Danny Mooney *Party Doorman - Henry Frost III *LeBlanc - Library President - Nicole Forester *Metropolis Governor - Debbie Stabenow *Kitchen Service Workers - Carmen Ayala, Josh Carrizales, James Quesada *Carmen - Jade Chynoweth *Carmen's Mother - Aida Muñoz *Vikram Gandhi - Himself *Andrew Sullivan - Himself *Charlie Rose - Himself *Glen Woodburn - Chad Krowchuk *Neil deGrasse Tyson - Himself *Colorado Woman - Milica Govich *Colorado Father - David Dailey Green *Colorado Daughter - Madison Autumn Mies *Jail Guards - John Lepard, Thomas M. Taylor *Inmate Thugs - CT Fletcher, Ahman Green *Jon Stewart - Himself *Catering Manager - Dan Welcher *Gala Waiter - Marcus Goddard *Finch's Receptionist - Sandra Love Aldridge *James Harmon - Museum Director - Graham W.J. Beal *Bunker Soldiers - Henrí Franklin, Jonathan West *The Flash - Ezra Miller *Gotham Desk Cops - Sonja Crosby, Patrick O'Connor Cronin *Adriana Santos - Cruz Gonzales-Cadel *Soledad O'Brien - Herself *US Park Officer - T.J. Martinelli *Wayne Accountant - Chris Newman *Dana Bash - Herself *Diner Waitress - Lulu Dahl *Diner Owner - Thom Kikot *McGraw (Finch's Aide) - John Seibert *Capitol Cop - Liam Tailford *DC Protestors - Sam Logan Khaleghi, Zachary Ji Schafer, Monrico Ward, Anne Marie Damman, Connie Craig, Henrietta Hermelin *Senator Purrington - Patrick Leahy *DC Paramedic - Jason Hughley *Kerry Birmingham - Herself *Ship Voice - Carla Gugino *Older Goat Herders - Sal Lopez, Alma Martinez *Young Goat Herder - Marcel Shihadeh *Goat Herder - Maryellen Aviano *Rusty - Metropolis Cop - Will Blagrove *Jonathan Kent - Kevin Costner *Nancy Grace - Herself *Aquaman - Jason Momoa *Convenience Store Clerk - Ryan D'Silva *Convenience Store Robber - Albert Valladares *Silas - Joe Morton *Cyborg - Ray Fisher *Helicopter Pilot - David W. Paris *Erika Erickson - Herself *Anderson Cooper - Himself *Brooke Baldwin - Himself *Gotham Seaport Cops - Gordon Michaels, Dan Lemieux *Flight Attendant - Abigail Kuklis *Chairman of Joint Chiefs - Greg Violand *Vice Chairman of Joint Chiefs - Tiren Jhames *Secretary of the Air Force - Tom Whalen *Signals Officer - Air Force - Steve Jasgur *Potus - Patrick Wilson *Silo Officers - Jonathan Stanley, Jesse Frank Nagy *Supermax Guard - Duvale Murchison *Prison Barber - Thomas J. Fentress *Father Leone - Coburn Goss *Wagon Driver - Jeff Hanlin *Pete Ross - Joseph Cranford *Lana - Emily Peterson *Creature Vocals - Gary Hecker, Robin Atkins Downes 'Uncredited' *Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Thomas Wayne Category:Movies Category:2016 Movies